Ranma In Black
by Morden Night
Summary: Ranma is selected to join a worldwide organization of agents that police the world from the scum of the universe. The Men In Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma In Black**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Men in Black belong to their respective creators and if you try to sue me, then I'll have you neuralized!

Author's notes from animeaddiction: Considering that I have WAY too many stories as is, this is one of the many ideas that just wouldn't go away!

Note from Morden Night: This chapter and the next chapter are both written by animeaddiction/Hung Nguyen. Chapters following will be written by myself.

: Thoughts  
>[" "]: Alien language<p>

**Chapter One**

**Aliens Among Us**

"Are you sure about this, Agent C?" Zed asked as he looked at the profile on his desk.

"Well sir, he does have all the qualifications of a good field agent and his... shall we say, unorthodox fighting style and physical makeup would be an asset to us."

"What about that Jusenkyo curse of his?" The head of MIB asked.

"Not a problem sir. The new matter-field inversor beam splitter should take care of that. In fact, we'd be getting two agents for the price of one. Since Agent R is retiring soon, we do need a couple of field agents in Japan to look after the aliens that are already listed there, such as Ryoko, Washu and the Juraians."

"Hmmm..." Zed thought long and hard before giving Agent C the go-ahead. "Take care of all the final reviews and details on Ranma Saotome. If he proves to be MIB material, then he'll be the new Agent R."

"Yes sir. But what about...?"

"We'll think of something."

In Nerima...

Ranma Saotome, age 17, was breathing hard after just barely evading the Nerima Wrecking Crew. As usual, Akane and the rest of the mob were after him, either to smother him with affection, or to kill him. In just about all cases, they both meant the same thing. Akane had once again tried to force whatever she had concocted in the kitchen down his throat, Ranma had naturally refused and tried to get away before the unidentifiable blob tried to strangle him. This off course, set Akane off and she had him chasing after him with that damned mallet. As they passed through the streets of Nerima, they passed by Ryoga, Kuno, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, and Kodachi and the inevitable chain reaction had occurred.

"Ranma, prepare to die!"

"Release the pig-tailed girl and Akane, vile magician!"

"Airen!"

"How dare you steal my Shampoo!"

"Ran-chan!"

"Ranma darling!"

After almost an hour of nonstop running and considerable property damage, the pig-tailed martial artist had managed to give them the slip. As he paused to catch his breath in a small alley, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he got the feeling that he was being watched. He whiled around in a defensive stance, but saw nothing but an empty alley. He decided that he was just jumpy and calmed down. He then muttered to himself about how much out of control his life was. That was when his danger sense suddenly went ballistic as a dark shape suddenly dropped down toward him.

Ranma's reflexes took over as he dove out of the way of his unidentified attacker. The shape landed without a sound on the spot where Ranma had been and let off a strange noise that sounded almost like a broken accordion. However, it then lunged at Ranma again and the martial artist barely evaded the unknown foe and retaliated with a spin kick to what Ranma thought was its head.

The foot connected with a solid thwack and sent the thing reeling back. Ranma thought that the fight was over, but the creature rolled to its side and then let off that sound again and lunged at him repeatedly.

Ranma easily dodged the strikes and got in close. In less than a second, the heir to the Anything Goes let loose with a flurry of blows.

"KATCHU TENSIN AMAGURIKEN!"

The monster was hit by dozens of rapid fire blows and became dazed, but it still pressed the attack. Seeing that he needed to put this thing down for keeps, Ranma focused his chi and released a confidence-fueled blast.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

The thing took the blast full in the center and howled in pain as it was blown into pieces. The thing then flattened out on the ground and its body collapsed in on itself, crumbling into powder. Before Ranma's astonished eyes, the remains of whatever had attacked him was blown away with an errant breeze.

"W-W-What the hell was that?"

"Nice work."

Ranma whirled around at the sound of the voice and saw a young man in a black business suit standing behind him some twenty feet away.

"Hi there." The man waved. He was about 5'11" and looked to be about 170lbs. He has of medium build and had short red hair. He looked to be American.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Ranma asked.

The stranger continued to smile at him. "That was impressive. I was about to interfere, but it seemed that you didn't need any help against that Carthorian Soul Sucker."

"What? Is that... what you...?" Ranma shook his head in confusion. "W-Who are you? What do you want?"

Agent C stood before Ranma and held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "Take it easy Ranma Saotome. I'm not here because of some engagement that your father arranged or some vengeance thing."

"Huh? How do you know my name and...?"

The MIB agent simply shrugged and he put his hands in his pants pockets and said, "Oh, we've been watching you for time now Ranma. Ever since you were reported to have fallen into the Spring of Drowned Girl in Jusenkyo." He quickly raised a hand when Ranma was about to ask another question. "Yes, we know about that as well. In fact we know all about your life since you came to Nerima on that stupid promise that your father made to Soun Tendo before you were born. You know, the one to unite the schools of the Anything Goes? Well, you can forget about that. We did some checking and it seemed that your father and his friend were totally drunk when they made that vow and besides, the way we see it, Genma is only using it as a way to freeload and live a long and luxurious retirement, while living off your sweat. Did you know that he already engaged you off to more than two dozen girls, besides Ukyo Kuonji and Kaori Daijkoku?"

"WHAT?" Pop had never mentioned that.

Agent C snorted. "Well, it looks like he neglected to tell you, didn't he? By our calculations, they should be arriving within the next six months or so. And if our calculations are correct (and they always are), Kodachi Kuno is going to wise up and offer your father either money or food (probably the latter), to be added to your list of official fiances. And if that happens, her brother might also follow suit and try to get himself officially engaged to Akane and the 'pig-tailed' girl. With the right amount of food and money, Genma would say yes in heartbeat. How does that grab you?"

"WHAT? ENGAGED TO KODACHI? AND... KUNO? NO WAY! "Ranma began to get sick at the thoughts.

"Yes way. And that's not even the half of it. The way your life is going now, I'm surprised that you haven't lost it by now. If I had been you, I would have abandoned this life a long time ago. But then again, it's the only life you've known, isn't it? I mean, you've went on a ten-year training journey with no one but your father as role model. You've let Genma make all the decisions and was never given the chance to think for yourself or make your own choices. You just let him run and ruin your life, right up to this point. He's put you through bonehead training such as the Cat Fist, swimming to China, stealing, and of Jusenkyo. He's totally neglected your social education and has instilled in you that martial arts is the only thing that matters. And what has that gotten you? A totally abusive and violent fiance who couldn't cook if her life depended on it and whose skills are limited to temper tantrums and prone to lashing out when things don't agree with her. Mostly, she usually vents on you. You've also got a very attractive, though over-affectionate Chinese Amazon after you. Shampoo wants you because you inadvertently defeated her in battle, and by her tribal laws, she has to marry you. Your old childhood friend Ukyo is also considered a fiance since your father stole her dowry, her family's yattai. You've also got a slew of rivals and other suitors after you because they are either in love with one of these three girls, your female side, your male side or because of some slight to their honor. I can go on and on, but you get the idea, right?"

"H-H-How do you know so much about me?" Ranma stammered as he began to suspect that he was from the Yakuza.

Agent C shrugged again as he replied. "No, I'm not from the Yakuza, FBI, CIA, JDSF or any other organization that you have heard of. I'm from an organization that virtually no one in the general populace of Earth knows about. We are the rumors. We're the shadows. We're simply myths and legends. We are the MIB, the Men in Black."

"Men in Black?"

"That's right. We happen to be a kind of police force, but the criminals we protect the citizens from aren't your ordinary muggers, bank robbers or terrorists. We protect the Earth from the scum of the universe."

"Huh?"

"To put it short... we go after aliens. Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Agent C and you Ranma Saotome, are eligible not only to be a member of this organization, but also to have a whole new life to live. And judging by how your current life is going, I would imagine that you'd jump at the chance. So what do you say?"

Ranma was still speechless at what he was being told. "You mean... that thing I just destroyed... was an alien?"

Agent C nodded. "That's right Ranma. We need people with your talents and your beating that Soul Sucker proves that your MIB material. And let me sweeten the deal. If you choose to join the MIB, then I can guarantee that you'll never have to worry about your Jusenkyo curse ever again. Nor will you ever have to worry about your problems in Nerima again."

This caught Ranma's full attention. "You mean... you can cure me? You can solve all the fiance messes and everything."

"Basically, you'd never have to worry about hot or cold water anymore. As for all those other problems... well you'd have to give up your whole identity as Ranma Saotome. Considering how much trouble is attached to the name, Ask yourself this. Is it really worth keeping? So how about it?"

Ranma thought long and hard on Agent C's offer. It sounded too good to be true. Just like all those other false cures and attempts to untangle the mess his life had been. Yet... there was something about this guy that told Ranma that he was telling the truth.

Some time later, at MIB HQ...

Ranma was a bit nervous as he laid down on a table in the science lab. Agent L was busy calibrating the device as Zed and C were explaining the procedure in which his curse would no longer be of any consequence.

"It's like this Ranma. Jusenkyo was actually on old alien experiment in biogenetic mutation that was abandoned eons ago, when Earth was still mucking about in its primordial soup." C explained.

"Jusenkyo was made by... aliens?" Ranma was still in a state of disbelief, despite all the aliens he had seen when C had begun giving him a tour of MIB's main headquarters in New York City. He still couldn't believe that they had traversed the globe in less than an hour, using the organization's secret undersea tunnel and hyper fast bullet train. It made the one at Hiroshima look like a slug.

"That's right." Zed affirmed. "About a few hundred centuries after the Earth had formed, a race known as the Zarcodians decided to do some evolution experiments on the lifeforms that were present at the time. It was located in the area that would become present day Jusenkyo. However, they had left a lot of waste runoff when they had completed their research and departed. The residual chemicals seeped into the soil and were inactive until a few hundred thousand years later. By that time, the chemicals that became contained within the springs that were formed became highly unstable with sudden temperature changes of water contact. The pools would also imprint themselves of whoever or whatever drowns in them. That's why hot water and cold water affects the way you change."

L nodded as she made the final arrangements with the matter-field inversor beam splitter. "This device will separate your body's cells from the chemicals that had bonded to your tissues."

"So... I'll be cured? I'm never going to be a girl again?"

"In a way. Since you've had this curse for over a year, much of the chemicals have permanently bonded to some of your cells and genetic makeup. We'll have to remove those cells as well. Don't worry though. We'll be able to stimulate your body to regenerate whatever cells are removed, so you won't be losing anything. Are you ready?"

Ranma nodded as he took a deep breath. After agreeing to join the MIB and abandoning his life in Nerima, the pigtailed boy began to wonder what this new life would be like. He would miss people like Ucchan and Kasumi, but after thinking long and hard about it, he had come to the conclusion that most of the chaos in his life would be solved if he was removed from the equation. This would be his chance to make a fresh start and without Genma constantly making things worse, Ranma would finally be able to be free to make his own choices and live out his own life.

It was then that L activated the machine and Ranma succumbed to the anesthetic.

An hour later...

Ranma awoke in a strange hospital bed and sat u. He saw that was now wearing a kind of hospital gown and looked to another bed that was adjacent to his, What he saw that was laying on it left him totally speechless.

Some more time later, in Zed's office...

"So the operation was a success?"

L nodded as she read the report. C was standing near the door and listening. "Yes. We were able to separate the cells that were permanently bonded to the Jusenkyo chemicals from the rest of Ranma. His body had been subjected to the cellular enrichment bath and had regenerated all of the missing areas with normal cells. As for the separated cells that contained the Jusenkyo chemicals, well they fused together as expected and they too had been subjected to the enrichment bath to form a separate entity. Now, since this new individual was patterned after the original Ranma's memories and personality, it will take some time for psychological therapy to help the second Ranma to accept its new identity and appearance."

"Have those two undergo basic MIB training as soon as they are able to."

L nodded as she and C left the office.

Several months later...

"Agents of the MIB." Zed announced as he stood at the podium of the conference hall. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to our two newest members. " He then gestured to two people standing behind him, both dressed in the standard MIB uniforms. One was male in a three-piece with pants, white shirt, business shoes and black tie. His black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail.

The second person was a female who was a head shorter than her counterpart. She was wearing a white blouse, black vest and matching skirt with black sandals. Her red hair was also tied back in a loose ponytail."

"Let me introduce you to Agent R and Agent Red."

Both the female and male Ranmas (the female was being referred to as Ranko for the moment ) waved to their new co-workers and said simultaneously, "We make these outfits look really good."

Another month later at the Tendo home.

Everyone was wondering why Ranma had called them all to gather at the dojo, after mysteriously disappearing for months. Akane was fuming mad and began thinking of violent acts to do to Ranma when he showed up. All that time they had spent worrying about him! The nerve of him of just showing up after disappearing without a trace for months. However, neither she, nor the others were prepared for the shock when Ranma and his female counterpart suddenly came in through the door, side-by-side. The reactions, were of course, predictable.

"What the...?"

"Ah! Pig-tailed girl! You have come to your one true love!"

"Airen! And... Airen?"

"What's going on?"

"Who is this hussy?"

"Son-in-law. Would you mind explaining...?"

"Sweeto!"

"Oh my!"

"Waaaaaahhhhh! Now the schools will be joined!"

"Ranma! You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

However, Ranma, or rather Agent R, wasn't in the explaining mood. He nodded to Agent Red as he put on his shades and pulled out a pencil-like device from his vest. Agent Red also put on her shades as she said goodbye for the both of them.

"Goodbye everyone. Ranma Saotome never existed."

The neuralizer flashed once as Ranma Saotome's life ended at the same time that Agent R and Agent Red's began.

A few minutes later, Agent Red and Agent R exited the Tendo home and walked toward their car, which was a sporty Japanese model that resembled an American LTD. As Red sat into the passenger seat while R took his position behind the steering wheel, she turned to her partner.

"So are you going to miss them?"

The male half of the newest partnership in MIB shrugged. "I'll miss some of them but, I'm not going to miss this life. As far as I'm concerned Ranma Saotome is gone and Agent R is in control."

Agent Red nodded as they pulled out of the street and headed out of Nerima. When they got to an abandoned stretch of road, they received word from Zed that an alien was landing near Hiroshima. Agent R smiled as he reached over and pressed the red button on the console.

Instantly, the car began to transform as panels slid out to reveal a more muscular frame and twin thrusters mounted in the back. The car then rocketed forward toward its destination.

To be continued...?

Maybe...

Final Notes

Well, you can kind of think of this as a one-shot as Agent R and Agent Red begin their new life as MIB operatives. I suppose I COULD continue this, but I won't give it as much attention as my other projects. This was simply something to pass the time with as I was stuck with writer's block during the holidays. It was also inspired after watching eight episodes of MIB, the Animated Series


	2. Chapter 2

**RIB**

**Ranma In Black**

**Special 01**

Introduction: Please take note that this fanfic is more or less a long one-shot, broken up into four parts. I am not, repeat, NOT going to continue this idea. That honor will go to my fellow writer Morden Night, and you can find his web page at: .com. And with that in mind, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: (Holds up the neuralizer) FLASH! Men in Black and Ranma 1/2 belong to their own creators and I am not to be sued.

: Thoughts

Agent R: Ranma's male half. (Can also be spelled as Arr)  
>Agent Red: Ranma's female half. (Ranko)<p>

**Back to Nerima**

**Part 1**

In a darkened alley near Furinkan High School...

Hikaru Gosunkugi let off a petrified scream as he found himself backed up against a wall and cut off from any avenue of escape. He held up his hammer and spike to defend himself, but he knew that they would be useless against what was about to devour him.

The monster was huge and looked like something out of a horror flick. It had three eyeballs on top of thin stalks above its head, slimy tentacles writhing all over and stumpy legs. However, it was the gaping mouth that held Voodoo Spike's attention. The maw was about the size of a manhole cover and had lots of sharp teeth. A wet, slimy tongue slid over its oversized canines as it gazed on the pathetic human, and spoke in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Mmmmm... midnight snack!"

Gosunkugi tried to scream again, but found that his vocal cords were frozen with fear, along with the rest of his body. As the creature opened its mouth even wider, Voodoo Spike could feel its hot, humid breath on him. It looked like the end to his wretched existence as he shut his eyes and squeaked, "Mommy!"

At that moment, he heard a car come screeching to a halt at the other end of the alley and a pair of headlights illuminated the area. Doors were heard opening and slamming shut. Then a strange noise was heard, followed by an explosion.

FZZZZZZAAAAKKKK! WHUBOOM!

Hikaru then felt something smelly and gooey splash on his feet and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the monster was gone. In its place was a pile of smoking, putrid green and purple ooze on the pavement in front of him. He then looked toward the other end of the alley and saw two people walking toward him. Each person was dressed in black, business attire. One of them was male and wore a three piece suit, tie and dress shoes. The other was female and had on a black vest, tie, skirt and low-heeled pumps. They were carrying some strange weapons that looked like something out of Star Trek. The muzzles of the weapons were still smoking. As the two neared Gosunkugi, he began to make out their faces. His eyes widened as he saw the male stranger's face and remembered...

"R-Ranma... Saotome? Is... that you?"

His rescuer simply reached into his vest and pulled out a pair of dark shades. His comrade did likewise and when they put them on, he then took out a thin, pencil-shaped device and aimed it at Hikaru.

"Ranma? I never heard of him, and neither have you. And as far as you are concerned, you just had a nightmare and had been sleepwalking."

The neuralizer then gave off a light like a camera's flashbulb.

Agent R and Agent Red got back into their Japanese model LTD and drove away from where they left Gosunkugi. The remains of the alien they had vaporized would be totally dissolved in less than five minutes, leaving no trace of it ever having walked the Earth.

"I'm surprised that he still remembered you, Arr." Red remarked.

"I suppose that Zed didn't consider Voodoo Spike as anyone to be worried about." Agent R replied. "After all, no one ever paid attention to him before. Not that it matters now."

"So, do you think Zed is going to be on our butts for turning that Zankorian into puree?"

Arr thought about it for a moment and said, "Nah. That Zankorian had more than a dozen execution warrants in five different systems. The way I see it, we saved a bundle on extricating him back to his home world, for a trial that would have ended up with a death sentence anyway."

"I suppose you're right. And he didn't give us much choice back there anyway. So how many aliens have we arrested or blown away since we joined up?"

"Hmmm, let's see..." The one who used to be Ranma Saotome thought back to the time when he and his formally cursed other self had joined up with the MIB. Over the past four and a half-months they had blasted, kicked, punched, pounded and used every martial arts move and advanced weaponry at their disposal, to bring down some of the most dangerous extraterrestrials on Earth. "Counting that Zankorian and the three Mendorsi yesterday, I think we've taken down ninety-seven in three months."

"Don't you think that it's a little strange that all the scumbags we've collared have been mostly around our old stomping grounds?"

"I guess that's one of the reasons why we were chosen to patrol this sector. We know the layout and we've dealt with weird things before."

His red-haired partner was about to say something else when the main viewscreen on their car's dashboard lit up and displayed the face of the head of their organization.

"Zed, what's up?"

The middle-aged man nodded as she spoke to the two. "So how did it go with Qua'nar?"

Agent Red answered for the both of them. "You can tell the Zankorian embassy that the fugitive had been... liquidated. He didn't give us any choice."

"I was just about to inform you two that the Zankorian government had just issued a death sentence for that scumbag, but I guess you beat me to it." Zed remarked, then brought up a new image on their screen. "In any case, here's your next assignment."

"Now wait a minute, Zed." Arr protested. "We've been getting assignment after assignment for the past three months straight. We've been put through the gauntlet a couple of dozen times now. I think Red and I earned a little downtime."

"You'll be able to kick back after you finish this assignment." The image on the monitor was an ugly-looking weapon of alien origin. "Recognize this?"

Ranko nodded as she remembered seeing the blueprints for such a device in the MIB armory of forbidden alien technology. "Mendorickian gravity-wave cannon. At full power, that thing could pull a moon out of its orbit or disrupt the gravitational fields of a planet, causing it to be ripped apart. Really nasty piece of hardware."

"So what?" Agent Ranma snorted. "I thought they were banned. Agent Kay told me that most Mendorickian weapons were deemed illegal by the Intergalactic Arms Bureau a thousand years ago. All gravity-wave guns were dismantled, and the only blueprints are stored in the MIB armory."

"Not all the guns were dismantled." Zed corrected.

"What?" Both agents said.

"Apparently, before the ban came into effect, a few fanatics who were against the Mendorickians had gotten a hold one of cannons and had hidden it away in a sector of the galaxy that was not under the jurisdiction of the Bureau at the time."

"Let me guess." Agent R rolled his eyes. "They hid it on Earth, right?"

"You got it. A thousand years ago, Earth didn't have any weapons of planetary destruction and it was far enough away from the established trade routes. The Bureau didn't think it was necessary to monitor our world at the time."

"Are you saying that there's a weapon hidden somewhere on Earth that could be used to destroy it?" Agent Red gasped.

"Well it's not as bad as you may think, at least not yet." Zed assured. "What do you mean?" Both agents demanded.

"Well, the fanatics had been arrested, but before the authorities could find out where they hid the thing, they committed suicide, taking the exact location of the cannon with them. And since no scans of Earth have been able to find it, we can safely assume that its main components have been removed and it is inactive."

"Main components?" Agent R asked.

Ranko nodded. "I remember Agent K telling me about the cannon. It won't work unless its three main parts are in place. I think the cannon needs an ion flux crystal, an oscillating regulator and... a cosmic wave condenser... I think."

"Top marks, Agent Red." Zed praised. "That's exactly what the cannon needs. And since we're not picking up any energy emissions from it, then those three components must have been removed and hidden elsewhere by the fanatics to keep it from being discovered." Already Agent R was getting bored with all this technical jargon. "So what does all this have to do with us?"

"The F'mecks are after the cannon."

"The F'mecks?" Both agents said together. They were well aware of the eternal enemies of the Arquilians. Though diminutive in size, they were wily and would stop at nothing to destroy their pacifist cousins. The latest news about them were that they had recently taken over a small planetoid to reside on, after they had inadvertently blew up their home planet F'Moo in a botched attempt to destroy Arquilia. They were still waging war with the peace-loving Arquilians and a gravity-wave cannon would most certainly tip the balance of power in their favor.

"Are you saying that the F'Mecks know where the cannon is?" Ranko asked.

"That's what we think too." Their leader replied. "Our operatives in Tokyo caught several F'Mecks snooping about and when we interrogated them, we found out that they were looking for those three components that you mentioned. The only reason they would be looking for them is because they must know where the cannon is hidden and are planning to use it against the Arquilians. Maybe even us as well. However, before we could get its location, the captured F'Mecks went into a kind of self-induced hibernation and won't wake up for the next six months."

"So if we can't find the cannon, then..." Agent R began.

"We've got to beat them to those three components." Zed finished. "According to the information that we got out of those captured F'Mecks, the fanatics who had hid the cannon had been based in Asia, near what you now know as the Bayankala Mountain Range.

"Hold on a minute!" Arr said while holding up a hand. "I don't like where this is going."

"Me neither." Red agreed. "Are you saying that..."

"I'm afraid so." Zed confirmed. "We have reason to believe that those three components had fallen into the hands of the Chinese Amazons and had become part of their village treasures. The ion flux crystal, modulator and condenser were disguised as gold carvings, so those warrior women probably didn't know that they had the parts to a planetary weapon."

By now, Arr began to have that sinking feeling. "Wait a second! When I was Ranma Saotome, Cologne had told me that Happosai had stolen all of her village's treasures three hundred years ago. Are you saying that those components are now in Japan?"

Red nodded. "It makes sense, Arr. Remember that magic mirror and that love pill bracelet? If he had brought those treasures here, then the three components must also be in his possession as well."

"Oh God! So that means..."

"I'm afraid so." Zed nodded. "Agent R, Agent Red... since you two are the most experienced operatives we have in dealing with Happosai and the other residents of that area, I am hereby sending you ... back to Nerima."

Both agents sighed while shaking their heads. It looked as if they had to face up to the lunacy of their past once again.

The next day, at Furinken High...

"There they go again." Nabiki sighed as she watched her sister from the second floor of the school. Akane was pounding the living daylights out of her admirers as they once again tried to defeat her for a date. Things had pretty much settled down into the same routine every day, and the betting pools were in a bit of a slump as interest waned. Akane would beat the mobs and Kuno like clockwork and there seemed to be no point in betting on something that always turned out the same. Oh, there were the occasional wagers on how long it took Nabiki's sister to beat her opponents, but even that had begun to lose its appeal.

Out of the corner of her eye, the middle Tendo daughter noticed an expensive looking car slowly drive by the schoolyard. Its matte black finish and darkened windows caused her to raise an eyebrow, but when it drove on by, she decided to pay it no mind and gazed back at the battlefield.

‹I wish something exciting would happen! Something that could net me a really BIG profit.›

Inside their LTD, Agent Arr and Agent Red began reviewing the history of the people in Nerima after Ranma Saotome's existence had been erased.

Agent R gestured to the scene of carnage. "Looks like the old beat-Akane-to-date-her thing came back after we left." "Well according to the report, as far as Akane and the rest of the school remembers, it never stopped." Red remarked. "MIB did a really good job in fabricating this alternate history and altering memories. Since Ranma never... ahem, 'existed,' all the people we knew, only remember what MIB had created to explain the year that we spent in Nerima."

The male half of their team nodded as he scanned through the files. "Genma had lost his son during the Neko Ken training and is currently freeloading off the Tendos while hiding from his wife. Ukyo Kuonji had only found out about Ranma's 'death' when she arrived in Nerima and felt free to act like a girl again. That's good. Shampoo and her great-grandmother are here on a foreign visa to open up a business. Mousse later came in and is now working part-time at the Cat Caf. Shampoo still can't stand him as she is searching for a male who can defeat her in battle. Ryoga is still... lost." The former Nerima resident continued to read the changes that had taken place and committed them to memory.

After shutting down the console, Agent Red turned to her partner. "So where do we start looking for those components?"

"Well, the most obvious choice would be to check up on Happosai. And as I remember, he does his panty raids at the school right about... now."

"WHOO HOO! WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!"

Both MIB agents nodded as they saw the greatest evil in Japan being chased by a horde of angry females. It was time to go to work.

To be continued...

Author's notes

Well, that takes care of part one of this special four-parter. Once again, I must remind my readers that I am NOT going to make this an ongoing series, once I finish this story arc. My esteemed fellow writer Morden Night will have the honor of continuing RIB after I am done with the special.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (Holds up the neuralizer) FLASH! Men in Black and Ranma 1/2 belong to their own creators and I am not to be sued.

Italics: Thoughts

Agent R: Ranma's male half.

Agent Red: Ranma's female half.

**Ranma In Black**

**Special: Part 2**

**The Chaos Begins Again**

"So what's the plan R?" Agent Red asked as she cocked a plasma pistol and put it inside her jacket. "Rush him?"

Agent R looked thoughtful as he put his shades on, watching the chaos at the front of the school from inside the car. "Actually I was thinking divide and conquer Red."

"Huh?"

"You distract him. Keep him from bringing his 'pretties' back to the Tendo Dojo and I'll go there and try to find his stolen amazon treasures. I know he keeps them in his room somewhere. It shouldn't be hard with the scanner on hand. It'll pick up the various alien elements used to make the components." He said as he held up a spacey looking scanning device before pocketing it.

"So why do I have to distract him?" Red asked. Agent R smiled knowingly and Red frowned, knowing what he was thinking. She sighed. "I get it. I get it. Fine I'll go. But you owe me R."

"Don't I know it." R said he then shivered. "Still gives me the willies thinking about it."

"Just get going." Red said annoyed. She then got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

R watched as Red approached Happosai and the crowd. He then nodded to himself and put the car in drive.

Red cringed as she slowly made her way over to the mob of angry girls chasing the withered old man with the giant sack of female undergarments. She was all too aware that the old man was still much better than her at martial arts and though he'd still win in the end because of Happosai's easily distracted nature, he would still inevitably get some gropes in here and there. She took a deep breath and then struck a pose while putting on her glasses. She then pointed to The old man and said the first thing she could think of that would attract his attention.

"Happosai! Master of anything goes martial arts! I challenge you!" She said.

Short, simple, to the point. Best part about fighting someone from the Anything goes school, their creed would not allow them to deny a challenge of any kind. Made manipulating them pretty easy now that she thought of it. That's probably where a lot of the chaos in her old life stemmed from. She just could not back down from anything. Good thing she knows better now.

Happosai stopped and noticed Red. He looked her up and down and a lecherous grin slowly spread across his face. "Hotcha!" He cried out, getting ready to jump towards his new target. Unfortunately he took a moment too long getting himself moving and the girls caught up with him and pummelled him into the ground with various cleaning equipment.

Red smirked at the old mans plight. After a few minutes the girls finished beating him, grabbed their undergarments and walked back into the school.

Happosai lay there twitching for a few seconds after they all left and then slowly got himself to his feet. He then slowly trod over to Red and squared off with her. "Uh oh." Red thought, noticing his expression was unnaturally calm in the face of her obvious hotness.

Happosai then looked Red over again, this time with the eyes of a master as opposed to his usual lecherous eyes. "And who might you be girl?"

Red was suddenly at a loss for words. This was not how she had planned this encounter going. Happosai was supposed to jump on her immediately and without caution after getting up. "Uh... I'm called... Red. Nice ta meet ya."

Happosai smiled and pulled out his pipe lighting it. "You got a reason for picking a fight with an old man?" He then look a long drag and let the smoke slowly billow out around him. "I don't recognize you, and the way you're standing suggests you know some anything goes yourself."

"Shit!" Red thought. She'd unconsciously gone into a standard Anything Goes stance without thinking.

"Who are you and how did you learn my school's style without my knowing it?" He demanded, completely serious on the matter.

Ranma looked around at the gathering crowd and was just now starting to hear the comments being whispered around them as people prepared for the inevitable martial arts duel.

"Who is she?"

"She's so hot!"

"I love a girl in uniform."

"Another martial artist?"

"Anything goes? Isn't that what Akane uses?"

Agent Red then realized her error. This was not the MIB way. She was exposing too much about her identity without even realizing it. She then turned her attention back to Happosai, having just thought of something that could potentially explain her slip up away.

"I am an unofficial student of the Anything Goes style, and many other schools of martial arts. I learned from Saotome Genma and Saotome Ranma Indirectly." She said. "In my childhood my father and I would spy on martial artists and learn by what we watched. We travelled the world doing this. When we found Genma we followed him for years and copied his moves." She then paused to let it all sink in. She expected him to be impressed that she was able to learn from just watching, but the reaction was entirely different.

Happosai looked Red right in the eyes frowning. Clearly Red had made up the wrong story. "Oh shit. I better try again." She thought as she brought out the neuralizer, hoping to flash the whole crowd and start over. Just as she brought it out she caught a flash of movement and Happosai was on her. He knocked the neuralizer out of her hands, breaking it in two.

He then landed in front of her again, still glaring. "So." He started, getting into a ready stance. Red did the same. "You steal my schools style. Stalk my students for years, and bring guns to a martial arts duel?"

Red looked confused and opened her jacket, her guns were gone. Happosai then discarded them on the ground in front of him and glared at her hard. Red looked worried now. She really wished R was here now. This was far from the way she expected this confrontation to go. At least she was distracting him like she was supposed to. But he was so much more... focussed now than she remembered.

Nabiki sighed as she absently jotted down notes in the classroom while she ate her lunch. There was so much work to be done and not nearly enough profit was coming in. She really needed a cash cow of some kind. A big event to jumpstart her affairs.

Just then Nabiki jumped, startled as two of her 'agent' burst into the room calling her name. "Nabiki!" They called.

Nabiki was hardly interested. They've done this before. It's usually something decent that they were on about in this state but they always over-exaggerated it's importance in their entrance. Probably to try and get her excited too. But it was usually just some small piece of gossip. 'This person cheated on that person.' 'Akane only took this long to beat Kuno.' Never anything substantial that she could make some real money at. At least not for a while.

"Someone's actually challenging Happosai to a duel and it's a girl!" They said almost in unison.

This got Nabiki's attention. "Oh really? And how long did this fight last before he just letched her up and ran away?"

"That's the thing!" One of her cronies chimed in. "The fight hasn't even started and Happosai is taking it totally serious, and the girl is using your family style!"

Nabiki's eyes flared open as her brain started calculating the profit margins, the odds, and risks, and everything else she could think of that might make this a good financial endeavour. She then smirked and handed them her wallet. "Bet everything on the newcomer and set the odds against her a hundred to one, no! A thousand to one. I feel lucky."

Nabikis underlings grinned, clearly excited about this new high stakes event and went to set up the betting poll. Nabiki then moved to the window and opened it, instantly spying the two combatants. She then sat down for the show.

R parked and put on his sunglasses just outside of the Tendo dojo. He then Grabbed one of the fake authority badges from the glove compartment after flipping through them and replaced his MIB badge in his wallet with it. He then opened the car door and headed towards the dojo.

R stopped just at the gate and slowly drew his hand along the wooden sign to the right of the doors. Memories of his past life washing over him. The good, the bad... The good definitely outweighing the bad. He smiled briefly and then put on a serious face and entered through the gate.

Smiling as she swept around the kitchen Kasumi hummed a happy tune. It was a beautiful sunny day. The house was empty save for her and her Father, who sat reading the paper out on the veranda and she had just read in a flyer not too long ago that some of her favourite vegetables were on sale at a local vendor so she was looking forward to cooking one of her favourite dishes tonight for her family.

She exited the kitchen and continued to sweep, her technique ensuring that no dust particle was spared. Her eyes caught her fathers briefly as he looked up from his paper and they smiled. It was going to be a lovely day.

Just then Kasumi's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Kasumi started, not having expected visitors at this time of day. Soun too looked up from his paper and it was him who chose to voice the question that they were both wondering at that very moment. "Now who could that be?" He wondered.

Just as Soun was about to get up. Kasumi held out a hand to stop him. "Don't worry about it father, I'll answer. I'm sure it's just one of those pesky salesmen again."

Sound chuckled and ruffled his paper as he re-situated himself in his cross legged position. "Too true. I remember when your mother and I first bought this house. You could go several months, maybe even a full year without seeing a salesman of some kind." He then sighed and continued reading. "Those days are clearly long gone."

Kasumi then opened the door and was surprised to see a very official looking young man standing there with dark sunglasses and his hair done in a ponytail. He was rather handsome she noted. "Ah... Can I help you with something Mr...?"

Ranma held up his wallet, revealing his fake badge. "Agent R ma'am. Interpol division 6. May I come in?" He asked, his voice even, cool and unemotional.

Kasumi was taken aback. The law? Interpol? What on earth could they possibly want here? Is it father? Are they in trouble financially? Is it one of her sisters? Did Akane hurt someone? Did Nabiki blackmail the wrong person? So many possibilities. So many questions.

"Ma'am?" Agent R repeated.

Kasumi started, having not realized that she had frozen just now. "Ah. Sorry. Uh please Mr... Agent..."

"R." R said.

"Agent R." Kasumi repeated with a nod. "Please come in."

"Thank you."

Agent R followed Kasumi in and she took him to see Soun. Soun looked up at the young man walking in. "Kasumi?"

"Uh... father? This is Agent R... from Interpol."

Soun stopped smiling and turned deadly serious. "I know nothing about anything." He said. "We were young. It was an accident. We found it like that. It was the masters idea. I Have no idea what you're talking about." Souns composure cracked. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!" He then began bawling and bowing at Agent R's feet. "I HAVE A FAMILY!"

R chuckled. "Relax Mr. Tendo. I'm not here about anything that may or may not have happened in your youth under the tutelage of your master. Be at ease. I'm here about something else."

Soun stopped his grovelling and returned to his paper. "Oh... Well in that case what can I help you with young man?" He said.

R took a seat across from Soun on the other side of the Shogi board. "Your master Happosai. He stole some very important artifacts. From a tribe of Warrior women."

"Ah." Soun said. "The Joketsuzoku. Yes I know of them, and of the artifacts that were stolen."

Kasumi chose that moment to interject. "Would you like some tea Agent R?" She asked.

Ranma looked up and smiled. "Yes please thank you."

"For me too if you don't mind Kasumi?"

"Of course father." Kasumi said with a smile. She then left for the kitchen.

R watched Kasumi walk to the kitchen somewhat saddened by her appearance here. He had hoped that after the neuralization she might move out on her own and start living for herself, but she was still here caring for her family. R shook his head to clear those thoughts then continued with Soun. "Happosai stole three items in particular that are... more than a little sensitive to the security of this planet."

"I see" Soun said. "Planet? What agency do you work for again?"

"Interpol. Division 6." R said. "Any idea where Happosai keeps these artifacts?"

Soun looked thoughtful and Kasumi chose that moment to come back with their tea. "Thank you Kasumi."

"Yes thank you." R agreed.

"I believe he keeps all his, ahem, treasures, in his room. But... No one dares go in there. Lest they suffer the Masters wrath." He stated ominously.

R stood up from his seated position after taking a long swig of the tea. "I dare Mr. Tendo. Show me to his room."

Soun stood up shakily. "If the master catches wind of this... I will not admit to any part in this."

R smiled and started walking. "I'm sure we can come up with a good story to tell."

Happosai continued to glare at the girl. His anger clear to all present. "Do you have any idea what I've been through?" He asked. "My only two students I've ever taken on turned out to be failures, COWARDS! My only potential heir died on a trip to Jusenkyo of all places, and now this. Another coward who thinks themselves worthy of my school, yet feels the need to bring guns to a fight. 300 years and you'd think I'd be able to find just one person capable of running my school."

Red frowned at Happosais rant as the students around them waited eagerly for her reply. Clearly without Ranma around Happosai was at a loss. No one to give him a real challenge... and something more. It seemed Happosai really did have a lot of faith in Ranma. Maybe he might have even genuinely liked him in his previous life. But one thing in particular set Red off that he said.

"I don't need guns to fight you Happosai." She growled. But I do need them for my job. I don't know if you noticed but wandering martial artist doesn't do much in the ways of putting food on my table."

Happopsai snorted at that. "I never had any trouble finding something to eat on the road."

"Some people prefer not to resort to theivery." Red said with her arms crossed.

"Oooooooh!" Many of the students chimed in.

"Thems fightin words!" Another offered.

"Would you two fight already!" A third shouted.

Red fell back into a stance. Happosai did the same. They then both launched themselves at each other at the same time. The blows from Happosai came fast and decisively, More so than Red remembered when she was Ranma. He seemed more determined. And as Much as Red would like to think that she was on equal footing with the anything goes master after months of training at MIB, she wasn't stupid. It was just a matter of time before...

WHAM!

CRUNCH!

Ouch. Red slowly pulled herself out of the wall and shook some concrete dust out of her hair. Happosai was standing at the other side of the yard staring her down. She had to think of something. She couldn't just open up her shirt to distract him like she usually did. This was supposed to be their first meeting.

"If you want to be a part of the Anything Goes school you'll have to do better than that." Happosai called out.

Red chuckled as she got back into a stance. "Heh. Doubt you've seen anything better round these parts. Besides... I'm just getting started."

Red launched herself at Happosai using the amaguriken to land a few blows and keep him on his toes while she thought of a strategy. Happosai was not holding back nearly as much as he used to... She needed to get her top off and make it seem like an accident. Red then smirked. It was time for some artful dodging.

Happosai was impressed. Clearly the girl wasn't lying about stealing moves from wherever she could get them. That was most definitely an amazon maneuver. Maybe she could be his new heir. She was fast, strong, and definitely pretty which was always a plus. But he needed to be sure. It was time to up the anti. Time to really make her work for her place in the school.

Red and Happosai broke off their attacks momentarily and faced off again briefly as the growing crowd of students cheered their chosen combatants on. Happosai smirked and then reached into his Gi. Red smiled. He was probably going for a Happodaikarin. That would make getting an accidental clothing malfunction far easier.

Happosai then pulled out his pipe.

"Ah crap." Red thought.

Happosai leapt at Red and she dodged, just enough so that her shirt got hit by the makeshift weapon. She moved away from Happosai for a moment just to look surprised, just so Happosai wouldn't suspect what she was doing and then jumped back into the fray. Punching, kicking, dodging, getting nicked by the pipe.

"Almost there..." Red thought as she dodged into another pipe slash.

Happosai snorted in distaste at the girls performance. This girl wasn't taking this nearly as seriously as she should if she really wanted to be a part of this school. She was just barely avoiding his attacks, and wasn't landing any of her own. Time to give her his evaluation.

Happosai suddenly dashed forward with a sudden burst of incredible speed, the likes of which Red had never seen before from the man and then landed a full blow to Reds sternum launching her into the sky. "Perfect timing." Red thought, taking the brutally painful strike.

Happosai smirked as he watched the petulent young girl fly into the sky and then land roughly on the ground. That aughta teach her. "Had enough girl?" He asked, expecting her to back down.

Red smirked. "I've still got one ace up my sleeve."

Happosai waited for the girl to face him. While she slowly got up off the ground she was facing away from him the entire time. Just then something soft landed on his head from above. He blinked in confusion and then pulled the thing off his head. It was a bra, the clasp at the front broken in two. Happosai then looked up just as Red turned around, revealing through a mercilessly torn up shirt the two most perfect breasts he had ever seen.

"How... How..." Happosai started, surprised.

Red then got into a ready stance again, knowing full well she was exposed but pretending not to for the sake of playing the part. "Ready for round two?" She asked straight faced, trying to ignore the males in the crowd all drooling and staring at her bosom.

"HOW SWEET!" Happosai finally called out as he carelessly launched himself at her. Latching onto her breasts.

Red grinned. "Bad move old man." She said as she uppercutted him into the sky. She then followed it up with a "MOKO TAKABISHA" To further send him on his way. She then smiled as she looked around for her discarded weapons and neuralizer. Unfortunately they were nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it." Red stated as she scanned the crowd for anyone who might look like they'd picked them up during the fight.

It was at that moment that she noticed a face in the crowd watching her. A familiar face. Ukyo, and she was looking right at her with what looked to her like recognition. Red froze as she saw the girl. There was something wrong. She looked just the same as she ever did. She was even wearing the Furinkan boys uniform. But that shouldn't be. Ukyo was given new memories after being flashed at the dojo all those months ago when Red and R said goodbye to their old life. Ones that would make her feel comfortable wearing womens clothing. But the most startling was the look Ukyo was giving her. One of recognition... and fear.

Red took a step forward and at that moment Ukyo turned and ran as fast as she could, vaulting over the school wall and away from Red. "Hey!" Red called out as she started to give chase. But then she was summarily crowded by her new adoring fans at furinkan.

"What's your full name?"

"Your measurements?"

"Wanna go on a date?"

"Damn it!" Red thought as she lost sight of Ukyo. "Get outta my way!" She shouted to the crowd as she pushed one boy out of the way, knocked another one to his knees and then used him as a stepping stone to vault over the crowd. She then took chase making a beeline for the Uuchan. If Ukyo was planning on hiding, or skipping town, no matter what, she'd bet her last dollar that she'd be stopping off at the Uuchan first. Since there was no time to search for her discarded weapons she pulled out a small transceiver from her torn jacket and pressed the self destruct button for the weapons, making them self atomise.

Nabiki grinned as she typed numbers into the calculator. She was the only one that had bet on This 'Red' girl. She smiled as she pressed the equals button and came up with her winnings. "Thank you new girl." She said to no one in particular.

Just then one of her agents came back to her. "Nabiki." She said as she walked through the crowd of moaning students who had just realised that they had lost the bets they made on what they assumed was a sure shot.

"Did you find them?" Nabiki asked as the other girl drew close.

The girl shook her head no. "But I did find this." she said. Holding up the two broken halves of the neuralizer and the strange looking pistol.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. I think it's about time I cashed in on that favour the computer science nerds owe me." She asid as she looked the strange devices over. They looked quite advanced... and expensive.

Just then The girl holding the things screamed and dropped the gun. "Ow!" She screamed. Damn it, that got hot!" After clattering on the floor the pistol then seemed to disintigrate into nothing. The little stick like thing though seemed fine.

Nabiki took the broken neuralizer and examined its controls. Clearly even more intrigued now. "Seems like they have some sort of self destruct device built in. The one in this little doohickey must have been broken." She said. She stared intently at the device. "Now what could you possibly be?"

Dr. Tofu smiled as he gave one last push on the old womans back. A loud crack was heard and the woman let out a brief. "Ooh."

"There you go Mrs. Hasegawa." Tofu said. "Should be good as new."

Mrs. Hasegawa smiled and got up off of the table. "Thank you Dr. Heh. Why I feel almost good enough to try out one of those wheelie boards that those kids are always zipping around on."

Tofu gave a mock glare. "Now Mrs. Hasegawa..."

The old woman waved it off and started to head towards the door. "I did say almost didn't I?"

Just then a young red headed girl in a black suit and dark sunglasses burst through the open window, startling the old woman and giving Dr. Tofu pause. "Dr. Tofu?"

"Do I know you?" Tofu asked. Genuinely confused.

"Yes and no. It's a long story, and one I can't get into right now. I forgot something here and I need to pick it up."

"Oh." Tofu said. Assuming that Red was just a old patient that had left a coat or something there. "By all means."

"Thanks doc." Red replied as she moved towards the far wall and then pressed her thumb to a particular spot.

All of a sudden the spot around her thumb glowed above it and moved down along her thumb print as if scanning it. The wall then slid down revealing a very large gun rack. With many futuristic looking weapons. Red then took a couple of the hand guns, a noisy cricket, a new shirt and jacket and one of the spare neuralizers. "That should do it." She mentioned to herself. She then closed the wall back up, leaving no trace and turned around to Tofu and the old woman as she put on her new shirt.

"Who are you?" Tofu asked, completely shocked to see his wall do that.

Red smiled. "Well I can easily answer that. I just need you to look right here." She said pointing to the neuralizers head as she extended it to its full length.

FLASH

"Shit!" Ukyo thought as she packed a bag full of clothes as fast as she can. Why did she have to run? Running is always the worst idea if you want to stay incognito. She stopped packing for a moment and looked in the mirror. Maybe she could explain it away. If she just changed into some more feminine clothes and then pretended not to know who Ranma was when she eventually showed up... No. The damage was already done. She clearly recognized Ranma and ran. Maybe she could explain the running. Say she was late for some appointment. It was a long shot that's for sure, but it was better than the alternative.

With determination in her eyes Ukyo reached for a drawer that was rarely used and pulled out a lovely yellow sun dress. She then turned around and standing right in front of her right by the open window was the female Ranma.

Ukyo recoiled and fell back, covering her eyes with her hands. "Ranchan... don't... don't please..."

Red frowned seeing the best friend she'd ever known recoiling in pure terror from her. It absolutely broke her heart. "Uchan" Red said tentatively stepping forward.

Ukyo replied by scrambling backwards keeping her eyes closed. "Ranma no!" She cried, her voice cracking. "Don't come any closer! Don't!"

Red growled. Why was Ukyo so intent on not looking at her? Why did she remember her in the first place? Why was she so scared of her? "Uchan look at me." Red demanded, getting upset at the way she was reacting.

"NO!" Ukyo cried. Clearly crying now.

"Look at me!" Red yelled.

"I can't!" Ukyo cried. "I don't want you to make me forget like the others!"

Realization dawned on Red. Of course. Ukyo remembered him and the others didn't. That would put strain on anyone. Remembering a person that everyone around you forgot existed. Furthermore having feelings for that person.

Red sighed. She needed to get a handle on the situation. Calm her down. She took out the neuralizer. "Uchan. I'm going to throw the neuralizer on the other side of the room." She said.

"The what?" Ukyo asked, confused.

"The... it's the little rod thing that we used to make the others forget about us." She then did as she said, throwing the neuralizer across the room. Once it clattered on the floor she turned back towards Ukyo. "There."

Ukyo looked up quickly towards where she heard the sound. Sure enough it was there, lying by the door to the stairs. She closed her eyes again though. "How do I know you don't have another one?" She asked.

Red sputtered. "I... I give you my word. I swear on the lives of my entire family I won't flash you. Just... just look at me Uchan."

Ukyo, sobbing from her fear slowly looked up and sure enough Ranma was there looking at her. Her glasses off, nothing in her hands. Ukyo relaxed slightly.

"Ranma." She said. Almost as if not able to believe her eyes.

"More or less." Red responded, putting a hand behind her head nervously and chuckling. "Sorry about this... oh and I don't go by Ranma any more it's Red now."

"R... Red?" Ukyo said again. "Why?"

Red sighed and sat down on the floor. "So... I imagine you're wondering why I'm here." Red asked.

Ukyo sniffled and wiped her face of tears on the sun dress she had pulled out. "I've been wondering a lot of things recently. Ever since you left us all and made everyone forget about you."

"That's what's got me wondering." Red said. "How is it you remember me? These neuralizers have a 100% success rate in erasing and leaving blank spots in memory susceptible to suggestion.

Ukyo sniffled again as she looked thoughtful. "I wondered that lots when you first left the dojo that night. I... well you have to know that you showing up in both your male and female form at the same time was more than a little jarring. Last we checked there was no cure for a Jusenkyo curse and then there you were. I... I thought I'd gone mad. I thought I was seeing double or something. Then you said that you never existed and I rubbed my eyes and when I looked up again everyone was staring blankly while you told us all... how we should be living? I don't know how you'd explain it."

"Ah." Red said. Seeing why the neuralizer didn't work on her. She wasn't looking at it. She had her eyes closed and covered.

There was an awkward silence as Red and Ukyo just sat there staring at each other, or looking away nervously. "So." Ukyo said, breaking the silence. "You mind explaining? I mean, why you left? Why there's two of you? Just... why?"

"Well..." Red started. "Basically we joined a secret organization that required us to be... off the grid I guess you could say." She stared into Ukyos eyes, and looked away quickly, hating the hurt she was seeing behind them, knowing she was the cause of it. She still couldn't stand to see a girl cry. "They had a sort of cure for my curse. Basically it split me up into two people, one that's all male and one that's all female."

"That must have been hard." Ukyo said. "Ever think you signed on for more than you bargained for?

Red laughed. "Not a day goes by sometimes that I don't wish I could undo that decision. I mean... It's only on the outside that I'm a girl. I'm still all guy in here." She said tapping her head. She then hung her head. "I couldn't go back to a normal life now if I wanted to."

Ukyo, feeling a little more comfortable now that the neuralizer was gone and Ranma was opening up, moved closer to Ranma and put a hand on her shoulder. "That... That's not true Ran... Red."

"Heh." Red started. "Can you believe I have to wear a skirt every day for the rest of my life?" She asked. "Standard issue MIB uniform for females. Go figure they wouldn't make an exception." Ukyo snickered. Red looked at her annoyed. "So glad my torment amuses you so much." She said with a glare.

"Sorry Ranchan." Ukyo said with a snicker "But it's a little funny. Just cause of how I've been dressing since I was little. Y'know as a boy. Now you, a boy, is forced to dress as a girl."

Red tried to stay mad about the laughing but couldn't. If anyone would understand what she was going through it would be Ukyo. "Yeah I guess you would know huh?" Red replied. "But you got used to it. I've been doing it for months and I still can't stand it. Even with the treatments it's just not happening."

Ukyo looked confused. "Treatments?"

"Yeah." Red said like she forgot the most important part when discussing the plot of a movie. "Sorry the... place I work has been putting me through these treatments to get me thinking more like a girl. Sometimes I go along with it and pretend that I'm getting used to this new sex, but It's not taking at all. I'm just... I'm afraid to lose who I am. I'm... a guy damnit."

Ukyo put her arm around Red. Not sure what else to say. Red looked up to her their faces closer than she was expecting. She blushed, staring unblinking into her eyes. Had they always been this... pretty? This brown?

Ukyo couldn't get over being able to be with Ranma again finally. After he'd been gone and forgotten for so long. She missed those big blue eyes.

All of a sudden Ranma turned away quickly, embarrassed, and stood up. "That... Aaargh!" Red shouted as she kicked a wastebasket across the room. "That's the worst part about this!" She said. "I... now that I've had time away from the insanity I've been getting urges. Like... sexual ones."

Ukyo looked surprised. Ranma had never talked about things like this before. It seemed to Ukyo that she was a little more mature since she'd last seen her.

Red fumed as she ran her hand through her hair and turned back towards Ukyo. "But it's not for guys, like you would expect with this body. It's for girls. I'm... I'm still attracted to girls! I'm... Akane was right. I really am a pervert!"

Ukyto stood up angry at the train of thought Red was having. "Ranchan you're not a pervert!" She said.

"Oh? Is it normal for girls to like girls? I don't think so. It's why I drown myself in my work, learning alien languages, learning about the inner workings of the technology, the histories of other races, and when I'm not doing that I'm training, martial arts, sharpshooting, strategies. Just anything to keep me from thinking like a pervert." Red countered.

Ukyo moved closer. "Ranchan stop this! It doesn't matter if you're a girl. Other girls like girls too sometimes. It's not entirely uncommon."

Red started to pace. "And R doesn't care at all. He treats me like a girl half of the time too. He got the good end of the deal. He's a guy. He could still go after any girl he likes. He's even been getting a bit close to Agent N lately from the looks of it."

Ukyo steeled herself mentally and physically and stepped into Reds path.

"Not only that bu... mmph!" Red stopped as Ukyo walked right into her, wrapped her arms around her and pressed her lips against hers. Kissing her. Ukyo was kissing her! She was kissing another girl! It felt so nice. It... Red fell into the kiss, her feelings, her hormones, her long bottled up desire taking over. Ukyos lips were so soft. Her hands felt just as good roaming across her back softly. Her breasts pressing up against hers...

Red broke of the kiss and moved away. "Uchan... this is wro..." Red looked at Ukyos eyes they were dripping with tears. She then felt her face and could feel the wetness on her own face from it. "Uchan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, you just walked right into me... I."

"I have been wanting that for so long Ranchan." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Uchan..."

"Ranchan when you left. It was like you took a piece of my heart with you. You don't understand just how hard it's been." Ukyo sniffled. "Even though the other girls don't remember you it seems like they're just going through the motions of their lives. Like they're missing a part too. We loved you Ranma. We all loved you." Ukyo then blushed and looked down. "I love you." She said.

"But I'm..."

"I don't care about that Ranchan." She said rather forcefully. "I've long since gotten used to your girl half. It's not just about the body you're in." She moved closer to Ranma and put her hand on her chest just above her heart. "It's what's in here. It's the person you are that I've loved all this time. It's why I ran from you when you saw me at school, why I covered my eyes when you showed up here. Because I can't bear the thought of forgetting the best friend I've ever had. The one person I love most."

Red began breathing heavily, her chest expanding and contracting, Ukyo's gorgeous face intoxicating her, her breath warm against her cheek. Her hand was warm on her chest, the memory of the kiss they just shared replaying itself over and over in her head. Ukyos toned body slowly moved closer, her other hand wrapping once again around her waist, just above her buttocks. She tried to recite the arquillian alphabet to get her head cleared of these thoughts but the closer Ukyo got the fewer letters she could get to before losing track and having to start over.

Ukyo leaned her head close to Reds ear. "I can't lose you again Ranchan." She said, the emotion that was put into that one sentence, the sincerity of the words broke something in Red. Her resolve was gone, her desire was now in complete control and it wasn't going to be letting up anytime soon.

Author's Notes: "Okay. Probably the longest chapter of any fic I've made in a long time. Hell I could easily make it a lot longer but I think that this is an effective cliffhanger. So to my pre-readers. (Probably just you for now Helmut) sorry if it seems a bit long. And sorry if this isn't the fic you were most looking forward to me updating but I've been meaning to get this out for SO long. It's been forever since I took this series over from Animeaddiction. It had to be done finally. It's just been difficult because I'd never seen the MIB show until recently. I also had very little idea on where to take the series. Who Ranma would hook up with, or which Ranma would or if either of them would at all. I wanted to have it matter if Romance was going to happen for them. And I think this is a fairly good way to go about it. Will probably cause some problems down the line for them but not for a little while at least. I want the relationship with Ukyo to develop. I've got more than enough ideas on what to do with that. As for the Whole thing on the F'mecks, that will develop quite a bit more in the next chapter. I know that not a lot happened with that in this one. Get back to me soon. I'm dying to post this."

Morden Night:  
>.com<br>/mordennight


End file.
